How I Found Luna Again
by Almond of the Stars
Summary: Cute, short Songfic about Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander and how they met. Rolf's POV. Rated K-plus because... umm... They talk about drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey? Mostly because I feel like it.


**AN: High Ho, high ho it's off to work I go... So yeah, this is a songfic (kinda) that I've been wanting to write for a while now and now when I'm avoiding my summer work it seems like the perfect time. This is all about Luna and Rolf meeting each other, using Rolf's POV. I'm using parts of the song Escape (The Pina Colata Song) by Rupert Holmes, which I do NOT own by the way. Yeah, things don't really rhyme anymore. Deal with it. I also do not own Luna or Rolf, or anything else Harry Potter, it's all JKR's. Enjoy!**

I smiled at the owl bringing me today's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. I've always loved animals. I pushed a couple knuts inside the owl's already full pouch and watched it soar off out through my kitchen window. I then meandered into my living room and plopped down into my favorite chair. As always, I barely even glanced at the title page, announcing the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley before flipping to the personal columns, where there was this letter I read...

_If you like drinking butterbeer  
>And getting caught in the rain<br>If you're brain's not infested,  
>With a million Wrackspurts<br>If you'd like searching for a Snorkack  
>In forests of Sweden<br>Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
>Write to me and escape. <em>

I had to read it again before I even believed it. _There is no possible way... but then who else believes in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Wrackspurts? Is she really alone after all this time? I thought she and that Neville guy were together._

After all this time, I wasn't taking any chance of letting her go again. I had watched her for many years in Hogwarts, always afraid of talking to the pretty Ravenclaw girl a year ahead of me. So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad, and though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad.

_Yes I like drinking butterbeer  
>And getting caught in the rain<br>I'm not much into health food  
>I like firewhiskey<br>I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
>And cut through all this red-tape<br>At a pub called The Hog's Head  
>Where we'll plan our escape.<em>

The next morning I was in Hogsmeade probably two hours earlier than need-be. I wandered around the village for a while, re-visiting the places I had forgotten and checking out the new additions. Finally, it was close enough to 12 that I walked into The Hog's Head and sat down. So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place. I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face. It was indeed, none other than Luna Lovegood. You can imagine my immense surprise when she said, "Oh, it's you!"

I was, to say the least, flabbergasted. "But Luna, how do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I recognize you from pictures. You're a magizoologist, like me. Plus I know you went to Hogwarts too. I'm not really as scatterbrained as people think I am." Of course, she rather challenged this comment when she turned to watch the floating dust specks illuminated by a window before looking back and smiling at him."You know, I've know who you were since my 3rd year when you helped me get my shoes down from that archway. But, I never knew that you like drinking butterbeer and getting caught in the rain. Or that you read _The Quibbler_ and like firewhiskey. If you'd like searching for a Snorkack in forests of Sweden, you're the man I have looked for, come with me and escape."

**AN: Yaaay floating dust specks! I focused on making syllable counts work, not ryhmes. I have great respect for people who can make a song spoof doing both. So yeah, that was my awesome story I know ya'll lurve...**

**I am in such a strange mood. I just watched _Lilo and Stitch _for the umpteenth time in case anyone cares... probably not. My computer doesn't say umpteenth isn't a word! That's so cool!**

**OK, back to my story. Review. Tell me ya love it. Favorite it. Whatever. Let me know you appreciate my hard work.**


End file.
